looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinky and the Brain Episode Guide and List
Segment Title Original airdate Production code Season 1: 1995-1996 01 Das Mouse, first episode October 1, 1995 (1995-10-01) Wang Film Productions 02 Of Mouse and Man October 8, 1995 (1995-10-08) AKOM 03 1 Tokyo Grows October 15, 1995 (1995-10-15) Wang Film Productions 03 2 "That Smarts" October 22, 1995 (1995-10-22) Wang Film Productions 03 3 "Brainstem" November 5, 1995 (1995-11-05) Wang Film Productions 04 1 "Pinky & The Fog" November 12, 1995 (1995-11-12) Wang Film Productions 04 2 "Where No Mouse Has Gone Before" November 19, 1995 (1995-11-19) Wang Film Productions 04 3 "Cheese Roll Call" November 26, 1995 (1995-11-26) Wang Film Productions 05 "Brainania" December 3, 1995 (1995-12-03) Wang Film Productions 06 "TV or Not TV" December 10, 1995 (1995-12-10) AKOM 07 "Napoleon Brainaparte" December 17, 1995 (1995-12-17) Wang Film Productions 08 "A Pinky and the Brain Christmas" December 24, 1995 (1995-12-24) Tokyo Movie Shinsha 09 "Snowball" April 7, 1996 (1996-04-07) AKOM 10 "Around the World in 80 Narfs" April 14, 1996 (1996-04-14) AKOM 11 "Fly" April 21, 1996 (1996-04-21) AKOM 12 1 "Ambulatory Abe" April 28, 1996 (1996-04-28) AKOM 12 2 "Mouse of La Mancha" May 5, 1996 (1996-05-05) AKOM 13 1 "The Third Mouse" May 12, 1996 (1996-05-12) AKOM 13 2 "The Visit" May 19, 1996 (1996-05-19) AKOM Season 2: 1996-1997 # Segment Title Original airdate Production code 14 "It's Only A Paper World" October 13, 1996 (1996-10-13) Rough Draft Studios 15 1 "Collect 'Em All" October 20, 1996 (1996-10-20) AKOM 15 2 "Pinkasso" October 27, 1996 (1996-10-27) Wang Film Productions 16 "Plan Brain From Outer Space" November 3, 1996 (1996-11-03) Wang Film Productions 17 1 "The Mummy" November 10, 1996 (1996-11-10) Rough Draft Studios 17 2 "Robin Brain" November 17, 1996 (1996-11-17) Rough Draft Studios 18 "The Pink Candidate" November 24, 1996 (1996-11-24) Wang Film Productions 19 "Brain's Song" December 1, 1996 (1996-12-01) AKOM 20 "Welcome To The Jungle" December 8, 1996 (1996-12-08) Wang Film Productions 21 1 "A Little Off The Top" December 15, 1996 (1996-12-15) Wang Film Productions 21 2 "Megalomaniacs Anonymous" December 22, 1996 (1996-12-22) Wang Film Productions 22 1 "Two Mice And A Baby" April 27, 1997 (1997-04-27) AKOM 22 2 "The Maze" May 4, 1997 (1997-05-04) AKOM 23 "Brain Of The Future" May 11, 1997 (1997-05-11) Rough Draft Studios 24 "Brinky" May 18, 1997 (1997-05-18) AKOM 25 "Hoop Schemes" May 22, 1997 (1997-05-22) Rough Draft Studios Season 3: 1997-1998 # Segment Title Original airdate Production code 26 1 "Leave It to Beavers" September 3, 1997 (1997-09-03) AKOM 26 2 "Cinebrania" September 10, 1997 (1997-09-10) AKOM 27 "This Old Mouse" September 17, 1997 (1997-09-17) Wang Film Productions 28 1 "Pinky and the Brain... and Larry" September 24, 1997 (1997-09-24) Wang Film Productions 28 2 "Where the Deer and the Mousealopes Play" September 3, 1997 (1997-09-03) AKOM 29 "My Feldmans, My Friends" September 10, 1997 (1997-09-10) Wang Film Productions 30 "Brain Noir" September 17, 1997 (1997-09-17) Rough Draft Studios 31 1 "A Meticulous Analysis of History" September 24, 1997 (1997-09-24) Rough Draft Studios 31 2 "Funny, You Don't Look Rhennish" November 7, 1997 (1997-11-07) Rough Draft Studios 32 1 "Mice Don't Dance" September 26, 1997 (1997-09-26) Wang Film Productions 32 2 "Brain Drained" September 26, 1997 (1997-09-26) Wang Film Productions 33 1 "Brain's Bogie" September 15, 1997 (1997-09-15) Rough Draft Studios 33 2 "Say What, Earth?" September 15, 1997 (1997-09-15) AKOM 34 1 "All You Need is Narf" September 17, 1997 (1997-09-17) Rough Draft Studios 34 2 "Pinky's Plan" December 5, 1997 (1997-12-05) Rough Draft Studios 35 "Brain Acres" September 5, 1997 (1997-09-05) Wang Film Productions 36 "The Pinky Protocol" January 4, 1998 (1998-01-04) AKOM 37 "Brain Storm" January 11, 1998 (1998-01-11) AKOM 38 "The Real Life" January 18, 1998 (1998-01-18) Wang Film Productions 39 1 "Pinky and the Brainmaker" January 25, 1998 (1998-01-25) Rough Draft Studios 39 2 "Calvin Brain" September 3, 1997 (1997-09-03) Rough Draft Studios 40 1 "Pinky Suavo" September 10, 1997 (1997-09-10) Rough Draft Studios 40 2 "T.H.E.Y." September 17, 1997 (1997-09-17) Rough Draft Studios 41 "Brain's Way" September 24, 1997 (1997-09-24) Wang Film Productions 42 "Brainy Jack" October 5, 1997 (1997-10-05) AKOM 43 "But That's Not All, Folks!" October 12, 1997 (1997-10-12) Rough Draft Studios 44 "Broadway Malady" October 19, 1997 (1997-10-19) AKOM 45 "A Pinky and the Brain Halloween" October 26, 1997 (1997-10-26) Wang Film Productions 46 1 "Leggo My Ego" November 2, 1997 (1997-11-02) Wang Film Productions 47 2 "Big In Japan" November 9, 1997 (1997-11-09) Wang Film Productions 48 1 "The Tailor and the Mice" November 16, 1997 (1997-11-16) Rough Draft Studios 49 2 "Bah, Wilderness" November 23, 1997 (1997-11-23) Rough Draft Studios 50 1 "Operation Sea Lion" December 7, 1997 (1997-12-07) Wang Film Productions 51 2 "You Said a Mouseful" December 14, 1997 (1997-12-14) Wang Film Productions 52 1 "Pinky At The Bat" December 21, 1997 (1997-12-21) Rough Draft Studios 53 2 "Schpiel-borg 2000" March 1, 1998 (1998-03-01) Rough Draft Studios 54 "You'll Never Eat Food Pellets In This Town, Again!" March 8, 1998 (1998-03-08) Wang Film Productions 55 1 "The Megalomaniacal Adventures of Brainie the Poo" March 15, 1998 (1998-03-15) Rough Draft Studios 56 2 "Melancholy Brain" March 22, 1998 (1998-03-22) Rough Draft Studios 57 1 "Brain's Night Off" April 5, 1998 (1998-04-05) Wang Film Productions 58 2 "Beach Blanket Brain" April 12, 1998 (1998-04-12) Wang Film Productions 59 "The Family that Poits Together, Narfs Together" April 19, 1998 (1998-04-19) Rough Draft Studios 60 "Inherit the Wheeze" April 26, 1998 (1998-04-26) Rough Draft Studios 61 1 "The Pinky P.O.V." May 3, 1998 (1998-05-03) Rough Draft Studios 62 2 "The Really Great Dictator" May 10, 1998 (1998-05-10) Rough Draft Studios 63 3 "Brain Food" May 17, 1998 (1998-05-17) Rough Draft Studios 64 1 "Pinky's Turn" May 24, 1998 (1998-05-24) Rough Draft Studios 65 2 "Your Friend: Global Domination" June 7, 1998 (1998-06-07) Rough Draft Studios 67 "Dangerous Brains" June 14, 1998 (1998-06-14) Rough Draft Studios 68 1 "What Ever Happened to Baby Brain" June 21, 1998 (1998-06-21) Wang Film Productions 69 2 "Just Say Narf" June 28, 1998 (1998-06-28) Wang Film Productions Season 4: 1998 # Segment Title Original airdate Production Code 70 1 "To Russia With Lab Mice" October 11, 1998 (1998-10-11) Wang Film Productions 71 2 "Hickory Dickory Bonk" October 18, 1998 (1998-10-18) Wang Film Productions 72 1 "A Legendary Tail" October 25, 1998 (1998-10-25) Rough Draft Studios 73 2 "Project B.R.A.I.N." November 1, 1998 (1998-11-01) Rough Draft Studios 74 "The Pinky and the Brain Reunion Special" November 8, 1998 (1998-11-08) Wang Film Productions 75 "Brainwashed Part 1: Brain, Brain Go Away" November 15, 1998 (1998-11-15) Rough Draft Studios 76 "Brainwashed Part 2: I Am Not A Hat" November 22, 1998 (1998-11-22) Rough Draft Studios 78 "Brainwashed Part 3: Wash Harder" December 6, 1998 (1998-12-06) Rough Draft Studios 79 "Star Warners (Series Finale)" December 20, 1998 (1998-12-20) Wang Film Productions There are thirteen episodes in this short-lived series. Animaniacs Shorts Compilations Pinky and the Brain shorts that were originally part of the Animaniacs series were repackaged as their own 30 minute shows, intermingled with other Season One episodes. The airdates in the following table are the first airings of these repackaged shows, as opposed to the original Animaniacs showing. # Segment Title Original airdate Production code 02A "Spell-Bound" January 2, 2000 (2000-01-02) Brain must retrieve a dragon's toe-nail as a final ingredient for his magic spell to conquer the world. 03A 1 "Win Big" January 9, 2000 (2000-01-09) Brain goes on the gameshow "Gyp-parody" to win enough money to buy a "super-conductive magnetic infindibulator" to take over the world. At Final Gyp-parody, Brain can win the money he needs if he bets all his winnings and gets the Final Gyp-parody answer correct. The final question requires Brain to identify a quote that Pinky was constantly using that episode. But because he paid no attention to Pinky, Brain loses everything. 03A 2 "Bubba Bo Bob Brain" January 16, 2000 (2000-01-16) Brain becomes a country singer who plays a hypnotic message in his video. His stage name is "Bubba Bo Bob Brain", which Pinky cannot pronounce. Brain becomes the country's most popular singer (since he hypnotises his audiences to buy all his records), and on the night he does a nation-wide show, he plans to give the hypnotic command to obey him as the country's leader. But when set to give the command, Pinky once again calls Brain by the wrong name. A frustrated Brain snaps "Just forget my name. And while you're at it, forget you ever knew me!". The crowd obeys the command and forgets about Brain altogether, foiling his plan once again. This episode was the only one written by Animaniacs producer Sherri Stoner.12 04A 1 "Meet John Brain" January 23, 2000 (2000-01-23) StarToons Brain runs for President of the United States. His running mate is Admiral Pinky (parodying Admiral Stockdale), who, in his only television appearance, states, "Zort, what am I doin' here?" Appearing to be charismatic and lovable, Brain rises in the polls, but never makes a public appearance. When he finally does the night before the election, the public is shocked to discover that Brain resembles a mouse because he is a mouse. Brain promptly loses the election.13 04A 2 "The World Can Wait" February 6, 2000 (2000-02-06) Brain puts aside world domination for the night in an attempt to woo Billie. 04A 3 "The Helpinki Formula" February 13, 2000 (2000-02-13) Brain attempts to sell a product via infomercials that will make everyone smaller than him. 05A 1 "Battle for the Planet" February 20, 2000 (2000-02-20) Brain records a television program similar to Welles' radio broadcast of "The War of the Worlds", hoping that, as happened in the radio broadcast, the country will panic, and the ensuing chaos would give Brain control over the world. The plan backfires because Brain's attempt to stage a televised alien invasion is incredibly cheesy, and the country is amused rather than scared. 05A 2 "Jockey for Position" February 27, 2000 (2000-02-27) Brain becomes a horse jockey to win money for his prize, but Pinky seems to have other plans. 05A 3 "Pavlov's Mice" March 5, 2000 (2000-03-05) Tokyo Movie Shinsha Brain attempts to steal the crown jewels of Russia, but must manage to overcome classical conditioning that the mice have been subject to. 06A 1 "Where Rodents Dare" March 12, 2000 (2000-03-12) Pinky and Brain attempt to infiltrate a meeting of world leaders high in the Alps, so that Brain can use his new quick-freezing formula on them and take control. 06A 2 "When Mice Ruled the Earth" March 19, 2000 (2000-03-19) Tokyo Movie Shinsha The mice use a time machine to return to prehistoric Earth to try to make mice the dominate species over humans. They ultimately succeed, but once they return to the present, Brain is horrified to discover that the newly-dominant mouse race is composed of individuals similar to Pinky rather than himself. When Brain prepares to return to the past to undo his work, Pinky notes how simple it would be to rule such a timeline, to which Brain replies "Yes, but who would want to?"15 07A 1 "Puppet Rulers" March 26, 2000 (2000-03-26) Brain and Pinky go on a children’s show to become extremely popular with children. Pinky and the Brain then cryogenically freeze themselves until the point when the children who loved them were old enough to hand the world over to Brain. However when they froze themselves and woke up in the future to appear on TV again, the now adult fans go to the studio in order to fight them for leaving them alone as children.16 07A 2 "Brain Meets Brawn" April 2, 2000 (2000-04-02) Tokyo Movie Shinsha Brain, infused with a Jekyll-and-Hyde drink, attempts to use his strength to stop Big Ben at 4:00pm and bring London to a standstill with a perpetual tea time. 08A 1 "Cranial Crusader" April 9, 2000 (2000-04-09) Pinky and the Brain become superheroes to upstage the Caped Opposum and gain world renown. 08A 2 "Opportunity Knox" April 16, 2000 (2000-04-16) Brain attempts to steal all the gold in Fort Knox with the help of a special sneezing powder to keep the guards busy. 08A 3 "Yes, Always" April 23, 2000 (2000-04-23) Brain provides some voice work for Warner Bros. Studios, in a scene that parodies Orson Welles' well known Frozen Peas blooper audio clip. 09A 1 "Don't Tread on Us" May 7, 2000 (2000-05-07) The mice attempt to try to replace the just-written Declaration of Independence with Brain's Declaration of Obedience. 09A 2 "Hercules Unwound" May 14, 2000 (2000-05-14) In order to steal Zeus' magic thunderbolts, Pinky and Brain must first hitch a ride on Pegasus. 09A 3 "In the Garden of Mindy" May 21, 2000 (2000-05-21) In a crossover episode, Brain attempts to try to take over the world with Mindy's help. Another short follows starring Pinky with Rita, without Runt (Runt appears with Pesto in another short). Pinky asks Rita what they're going to do tonight, and Rita replies that she'll eat him for supper (she actually swallows him whole). Category:Episodes